Sin Destino Alguno
by EmmaRiddle
Summary: [ CAPITULO IV: Una carta y una reaparición] Sólo haberte conocido, sólo haberte querido, incluso si no podemos querernos, mi corazón no te olvidará. Estoy de regreso!. Review por favor!
1. Capítulo I: Reviviendo Recuerdos

_Sailor moon no me pertenece, la dueña es la genial Naoko Takeuchi. Solo la historia escrita a continuación la inventé yo._

XxXxXx

Capítulo I: Reviviendo recuerdos

"_Con la tinta de mi sangre escribiré una historia en blanco…._

_Monstruos gritan mi nombre, las gotas de la lluvia escriben una historia entre el eterno amor de la luna y la tierra….flores echas de papel, observo el cielo púrpura volando sobre mí y comienzo a redactar lo que se convertirá en una leyenda……."_

El reloj marcaba la hora. La luna resplandecía mientras cuidaba de los sueños de las personas.

Un hombre de cabellos negros y una triste sonrisa se asomaba en la ventana de su apartamento mientras veía la gran belleza de esta.

"_Si pudiera decirte con palabras lo que siento, si pudiera hacer de nuestras vidas un cuento de hadas, te aseguro amada mía, que por ti, lo haría, no lo haría en un futuro sino desde este mismo instante"._

No puedo evitar temblar mientras recuerdo tú rostro, mi alma te llama sin cesar, pero ahora ya es tarde, te he perdido y no sabes amor mío lo que sufro al no tenerte. En esta hermosa noche de silencio, el viento susurra tú nombre, la luna ya ha perdido su esplendor sin tú dulce belleza, solo me queda llorar y sostener esta rosa que ahora es lo único que me queda de ti.

Flash Back

Una hermosa noche en el parque una pareja paseaba tranquilamente después de haber visitado diferentes lugares toda la tarde, se les notaba muy contentos y enamorados, a él no s le solía ver con esa mirada ni con esa sonrisa excepto cuando ella estaba a su lado, mientras que ella siempre le mostraba una gran sonrisa a todos siempre, pero ese brillo en su mirada era más especial que ninguno otro porque más que nada demostraba el profundo amor que existía en su corazón

-Serena amor- dijo su acompañante mientras la miraba profundamente- no sabes lo que significas para mi, eres el tesoro más hermoso que existe y a veces no me siento digno de tenerte a mi lado, sin embargo, se que tú me amas tanto como yo a ti, nada en mi vida tendría sentido sin ti y es por eso que me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo si aceptaras casarte conmigo

En aquel momento la hermosa chica de cabellos dorados se quedó callada, no se esperaba eso al menos no ahora, no sabía que decir lo amaba era cierto, pero no quería que sufriera después, sin embargo, no podía negarse a una petición tan perfecta del hombre que amaba, entonces lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió por supuesto que se casaría con él.

Juntos ante la luz de la luna siendo testigo del amor que existía se juraron como en tiempos pasados, un amor eterno….Te amo.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Serena pudo ver lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos de su amado y se confirmó a si misma que había sido la mejor decisión de su vida.

Fin del flash back

Ahora aquí frente a la luna que fue testigo de nuestro amor aquel dia recuerdo lo que pasó esa noche tan maravillosa…siempre supe que serías mía, era un presumir, un deseo…cuando al fin esa noche te entregaste a mi supe que esperar había sido lo mejor. El despertar del día siguiente fue maravilloso, despertar y encontrarte entre mis brazos, cuantas noches lo había soñado, estábamos en lo que a partir de anoche llamaríamos nuestra habitación y nuestra cama, era un sueño exquisito ver tú hermoso rostro que lo único que irradiaba en ese momento era una eterna inocencia y paz, eras mía, solo mía y así sería siempre pues ni la muerte nos separaría….

Admirar tú sonrisa era mi postre favorito, una delicia y ahora que nos separan y el tiempo nos aleja ansío con desespero estar a tú lado amor mío una vez más.

XxXxXx

_mi mente te olvidó mi corazón nunca te ha podido olvidar_

XxXxXx

Notas finales de la autora ( osea yo mi persona mismita xD): hiiiii ninios y ninias bellsss o aquí estoy de nuevo yo, la escritora más desaparecida de fanfiction n.n jeje pues que creen? Volví! Jajaja. Estuve UN año sin escribir :p mi inspiración iba y venía muy rápido y mis historias no me terminaban de convencer xX en fin he decidido resucitar n.nu y traerles este fic el cual según mi mente será lleno de mucho misterio, amor, tristeza, suspenso quizás en fin los que me conocen ya saben que mi cabecita no descansa nunca . Considero que el primer capitulo esta algo corto n.nu ( muy corto para lo que suelo escribir) y quizás un poco confuso, espero de corazón que les guste porque la verdad es que capaz tanto tiempo sin escribir la cabeza ya se me oxidó u.u. Les envio en beso grandisimooo, cuidense muchisimo. Se me portan mal, digo bien xDD

EmmaRiddle

Publicado: 19 de abril del 2005

Modificado: 17 de junio del 2005


	2. Capítulo II: Un Accidente?

_Sailor moon no me pertenece, la dueña es la genial Naoko Takeuchi. Solo la historia escrita a continuación la inventé yo_

XxXxXx

Capítulo II: Un Accidente?

_Trate de aferrarte un segundo y pude darme cuenta que el destino nos une y nos separa,  
este sentimiento me desgarraba por dentro mientras veía como te alejabas de mi_

_Inglaterra 17:20 _

Thania tienes que ver estos nuevos reportajes – decía un hombre rubio, alto y de hermosos ojos azules.

Ahorita no me interesa ningún reportaje Anthony, acabo de encontrar algo maravilloso – decía una hermosa rubia- la verdad es que si los veían juntos pensarían que eran gemelos, ambos tenían una belleza envidiable, poseían una mirada encantadora, se parecían mucho en carácter, eran gentiles, sonrientes, con muy mal carácter si los hacen enojar, muy detallistas, tranquilos a veces y otras todo lo contrario y quizás hasta poseían el mismo aire de misterio - es una leyenda, se trata de…

Leyenda! Por favor Thania una leyenda no es más importante que estos reportajes que salieron en el Time- decía el chico desesperado al ver que su hermana no le hacia ni el menor caso, por estar muy entretenida leyendo la supuesta leyenda- Thania por una vez en tú vida podrías escucharme esto es…

Calla Anthony, me desconcentras- decía la chica interrumpiendo a su querido hermano mayor que al parecer estaba apunto de explotar de la ira- vamos relájate, esto es definitivamente mas interesante que cualquier otro reportaje

Muy bien su tú dices que es más interesante que cualquier reportaje, soy todo oídos- Anthony se acercó a su hermana y comenzó a escuchar atentamente lo que decía, alguien tenía que perder y como su hermana era sorda según él, entonces definitivamente le tocaría perder a él siempre.

_Se dice que hace mucho una princesa cuya belleza era divina, poseía grandes conocimientos y poderes, a muy corta edad la princesa se enamoró de un joven príncipe, un joven luchador y enamorado de la princesa. Todos se oponían a su relación puesto a que los dos jóvenes príncipes estaban comprometidos con otras personas, la familia de la princesa adelantó la fecha de la boda pero unos días antes de la boda hubo una gran catástrofe en el que la princesa y el príncipe perdieron la vida, junto con sus guardianes y protectores. Antes de morir la Reina, madre de Serenity les dio la oportunidad de renacer en la tierra sin saber quienes eran hasta que…._

Hasta que? Por favor Thania si vas a contar una leyenda al menos termínala, no crees?- le reclamaba su hermano por haber dejado la historia hasta allí.

Si eres desesperado, lo que pasa es que la historia termina allí- decía la chica con toda la calma del mundo, de seguro si en ese momento había un terremoto ella ni se inmutaba, mientras que su hermano seguro llamaría a la NASA.

Remuérdame hacer otra cita con el psicólogo – contestó el chico de manera desganada- Dijiste que era algo interesante y, si, no lo puedo negar es interesante, pero más interesante sería que la supuesta leyenda estuviera terminada.

Es que no te das cuenta Anthony, es la mejor noticia de todas- dijo mientras seguía buscando más información

OH si es lo más interesante que he escuchado en toda mi vida, unos príncipes muertos que se amaban, pero su amor era un imposible porque ya estaban comprometidos cuando se conocieron y a la final todo el mundo murió, OH si que interesante- decía sarcásticamente como toda respuesta

Mejor ni te explico se ve que no entendiste – contestó su hermana mirándolo con el ceño fruncido- Que es lo que me traías, que era tan importante?

Pues no se trata de ninguna leyenda – su hermano decidió dejar de ser tan sarcástico ya que su hermana por fin al igual que él hace un momento empezaba a desesperarse- bueno lo que vengo a traerte dice que a tú gran admiración Serena Tsukino la mataron y que no fue un accidente como se dijo.

QUE? Y TÚ PORQUE DEMONIOS NO ME MOSTRASTE ESO ANTES!- le gritó Thania ya completamente desesperada- dame acá- le arrebata el time que llevaba Anthony en sus manos.

Quién fue la personita que dijo que una leyenda incompleta era más interesante que cualquier reportaje?- contestó sin más que decir porque su hermana lo calló de nuevo para empezar a leer el reportaje

La modelo japonesa Serena Tsukino que murió hace 3 años en un accidente, tal parece que no murió por causa de un simple "accidente", investigando nuevamente el caso, se llegó a la nueva conclusión de que fue un accidente provocado. Este caso es un misterio para todos pero gracias a la Time y sus investigaciones desde Japón hemos podido convencer a la policía de abrir nuevamente el caso, seguiremos investigando.

Esto es ridículo, después de 3 años abren estas investigaciones, siempre supe que en ese accidente había algo extraño, pero como se les ocurre? Ya a nadie le importa estos tipos de reportajes después de tantos años- decía la chica

Hay hermanita ahora la que no entiende eres tú, sería un gran reportaje descubrir como fue la muerte de Serena Tsukino- contestó su hermano viendo los berrinches de su hermana

Quizás, pero aún no me explico como es que siguen con estas cosas después de tantos años – dijo- le tuve mucha admiración a esa chica y realmente no se porque

Siempre fuiste su admiradora….pero nadie la admiraba tanto como yo, es por eso que este caso me da tanta curiosidad- contestó Anthony

XxXxXxXxX

Gracias a la Time y sus investigaciones desde Japón hemos podido convencer a la policía de abrir nuevamente el caso. Seguiremos investigando. Reportera Molly Osaka.- dejó de leer la chica de cabellos negros –

Molly logró que abrieran el caso de Serena nuevamente- dijo Ami mientras unas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas

Así es, pero de nada servirá, ella ya esta muerta- dijo Lita en un susurro que todas lograron escuchar

Pero no encontramos su cuerpo, quizás….- decía la rubia

Quizás nada Mina, han pasado 3 años desde aquel accidente ya basta de seguir con estas tonterías de que ella regresará- interrumpió lita- esta muerta debemos aceptarlo de una vez- dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente

Lo que dice Lita es verdad- dijo la chica de cabellos negros Rei antes de romper el Time que tenía en sus manos- es mejor dejar todo así.

XxXxXxXxX

Cada día que pasa vas matando mi esperanza, la fe ciega de poder recuperarte, pero vivir de esta ilusión le da fuerza a mi corazón y le da una razón para seguir viviendo. Llegado el momento exteriorizar tal sentimiento vivo, ahogado en mi garganta, que me quema adentro- dijo el apuesto hombre de cabellos negros y penetrante ojos azules, mientras sostenía el Time y unas lagrimas surcaban su rostro.

Ha pasado el tiempo, más del que imaginé. Ayer te fuiste de mí y ya no supe que hacer. – susurraba el joven sumergido en esa inmensa soledad- Ante ti me sentía fuerte, me creí insumergible, ahora veo que de eso ya nada existe- el hombre seguía llorando amargamente y observaba una de las fotos que tenía en su escritorio, donde salía él con su princesa

XxXxXxXxX

La decisión ya esta tomada, iremos a investigar ese caso también e iremos nosotros mismos- le dijo la chica a su hermano

Permiso chicos, vine a traerles los nuevos reportes que saldrán en la mañana- dijo un señor al pasar a la oficina de los hermanos Nishida

Muchas gracias Alberto, pasa por favor – contestó Anthony

Los reportajes de mañana serán muy buenos, time solo pudo tener una primicia hoy, pero como siempre nosotros seguiremos siendo los mejores – dijo el hombre de cabellos castaños al igual que sus ojos, no aparentaba más de 29 años- Cristal Moon será siempre el preferido de todos.

Alberto alista todo por favor – dijo la chica sin siquiera haber escuchado lo que el hombre le estaba diciendo- esta misma noche iremos a Japón

¿Como? Pero porque tan apresurado, es por la noticia de la modelo? Les puedo asegurar que todo es mentira de esa reportera mediocre….- decía el hombre sin poder entender la orden que le acababan de dar

Mi querida hermana y yo partiremos esta noche a Japón por ese asunto y por algunos otros que debemos atender desde allá, no es así hermanita?- ante la aceptación de Thania, Anthony continuó- y no queremos que nuestra madre se entere de nada hasta que no estemos allá, de acuerdo?

Si señor, pero no creo que a su madre este de acuerdo con esto, ya sabe como es con ustedes que son sus únicos hijos a la señora no le gusta que….- fue interrumpido por la rubia

Son asuntos de trabajo así que en eso mi madre no se debe meter desde que murió nuestro padre nosotros nos hacemos cargo de Cristal Moon, así que si todo esta dicho me muero de hambre Anthony llevame a comer- dijo la chica mientras salía de la oficina dejando al pobre Alberto con la boca abierta

Claro, esperame que yo también me muero de hambre!- gritó el chico mientras trataba de alcanzar a su hermana

Estos hermanos son un caso imposible, se parecen tanto a su padre….-suspiró el hombre mientras cerraba la oficina.

XxXxXxXxX

"Espero no tener que arrepentirme de esta decisión más adelante, me siento un poco nerviosa y no se porque, será una gran oportunidad para el Cristal Time"- pensaba

Oye Thania¿adonde quieres ir a comer'?- preguntaba Anthony- " espero que mamá no se lo tome tan mal la noticia de que nos vamos sin decir nada"

Decide tú- contestó- Thania- "También debo investigar más sobre esa leyenda, sería muy interesante saber si esas personas en verdad reencarnaron en esta época"

XxXxXxXxx

El momento tan esperado se acerca mi señor- comentó una sombra que era lo que se podía divisar entre tanta oscuridad

Ellos mismos van sin nosotros tener que hacer nada- contestó un hombre del cual no se podía divisar más que su figura entre las sombras.

XxXxXxXxX

_El tiempo pasa volando, los recuerdos van con él, lo poco que nos va quedando sólo es, lo que queremos ver._

XxXxXxXxX

_Notas de la autora: II capítulo terminado! Jaja quise subir este capútulo antes, para que se hagan una idea más clara que en el primer capítulo que fue a mi parecer un poco más confuso, pero no pude subirlo antes por diferentes motivos jaja xX Espero que les este gustando porque la verdad es que mi mente anda a millón y se me vienen muchas ideas para esta historia n.n. Un saludo, muy grande!. Ya empecé a escribir el tercer capitulo así que espero no tardarme tanto para la próxima actualización._

_EmmaRiddle_

_13 de mayo del 2005_

_Contestación de los Review:_

Koibitoangeltotsuki: muchas gracias por ser la primera en dejar tú review y por tú comentario tan bueno n.n. Espero que con este capitulo entiendas un poco más el fic U creo que tú pregunta de donde esta serena ya esta prácticamente contestada . Espero que te siga gustando el fic.

Juanvi: gracias por tú review o pero que maluuuu eres al no colocarme el 10 jaja. Tqm cuidate

Dark: loquiviris yo no soy ninguna asesina para andar matando a nadie ¬¬ lo que pasa es que me gusta mucho escribir cosas misteriosas o o tristes y para eso siempre tiene que haber un muerto ¬¬ no soy yo quién los mata es mi imaginación xDDD jaja Gracias por el review.

Sailor angel7: sorry por tardarme tanto n.nu gracias por tú review, aquí esta el segundo capitulo espero que sea un poco menos enigmático que el anterior jaja, la historia apenas esta comenzando así que poco a poco se va a ir aclarando todo n.n.


	3. Capítulo III: Recuerdos, Investigaciones

_Sailor moon no me pertenece, la dueña es la genial Naoko Takeuchi. Solo la historia escrita a continuación la inventé yo._

XxXxXx

Capítulo III: Recuerdos, Investigaciones y un sobre¿?

Darien se acercó cada vez mas y mas a Serena, lentamente le tomo la mano, ella lo miro y, él sintió su corazón acelerarse, tiro suavemente de ella para acercarla a su cuerpo cruzando su otro brazo por la cintura de ella y comenzó a acercarse suavemente a sus labios, provocando un beso de gran ternura.

-Regresa a la realidad amor mío, solo así yo podré permanecer a tú lado- le dijo ella antes de desaparecer

"_Quisiera regresar al pasado, al ayer, y estar contigo, _

_solo un momento. Regresa a mi. Retorna a mi que yo te quiero."_

Acabo de tener el sueño más hermoso que he tenido en mucho tiempo…te volvía a tener entre mis brazos, te sentía temblar, sentía tú calidez y tú amor……mi amada Serena _"Regresa a la realidad amor mío, solo así yo podré permanecer a tú lado" _te lo prometo solo por que tú me lo pides, viviré por nuestro amor hasta que pueda reunirme contigo nuevamente y darte todo el amor que guarde en todo este tiempo.

XxXxXxXxX

Como que mis hijos se fueron a Japón, porque nadie me avisó, que acaso me ven pintada en la pared, todavía sigo siendo la señora de esta casa!- decía un mujer muy distinguida de unos 53 años de edad.

Señora ya sabe como son los chicos, ellos dijeron que se irían y que nada los haría cambiar opinión , no son ningunos niños y usted mejor que nadie sabe que tienen el mismo carácter que su padre- contestó Alberto

Claro, iguales a sus padres! Eso es lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado- contestó la mujer con ira- Por los momentos dejaremos que estén allá aunque me preocupe un poco, pero si se tardan mucho yo misma los voy a ir a buscar y allí me tendrán que escuchar

XxXxXxXxX

Thania levántate, tenemos cosas que hacer, recuerdas?- dijo Anthony entrando a la habitación de su hermana, lo que no se esperaba era que Thania ya estaba vestida y arreglada desde hace rato y estaba sentada en su computadora muy concentrada leyendo algo- Esto si que es una sorpresa, que haces despierta tan temprano?

Estoy investigando sobre la leyenda, mira lo que encontré- contestó Thania sin ni siquiera mirarlo

Otra vez con eso de los príncipes muertos resucitados?- preguntó Anthony con una gota en su cabeza- Creo que tú fascinación por una leyenda por la mirad la puedes dejar para después no crees?- Tenemos que investigar sobre….

Si ya se, pero es que esta historia me interesa mucho, es muy interesante y parece ser patéticamente romántica- dijo Thania sin dejar que su hermano terminara de hablar ( ya esto es típico de estos hermanos -.-")

Estas completamente loca- dijo- creo que el que debería ir al psicólogo es otro, vamos antes de que se haga más tarde para el desayuno

Por cierto perdiste tú cita con el loquero- comentó ella corriendo para agarrar el ascensor y bajar a desayunar lo más pronto posible al restaurant del hotel

Oye, espera! Y no se llama loquero…. Thania esperame!- decía mientras también salía corriendo tras de su hermana

XxXxXxXxX

Otro día más, como odiaba levantarse últimamente, todo había cambiado tanto desde que ella se había ido, ya no estaba esa luz, esa chispa de alegría y esperanza que transmitía a todos los que estaban a su alrededor. La extrañaba muchísimo, ella era como su hermana y saber que era otro día más sin su presencia la hacia desear no levantarse….sin embargo, recordó algo y rápidamente se bañó, vistió y salió, hasta llegar a una playa…era muy hermosa y le traía hermosos recuerdos le gustaba venir allí sola y sentarse en aquella roca que se veía a lo lejos a contemplar el mar y hablarle, hablarle a ella a su eterna amiga…

Allí estaba sola, en la mañana sentada en esa roca recordándola como siempre, pensaba que si la mantenía en su mente cada segundo que pasaba Serena estaría más cerca de ella….

Flash Back

Serena quedó genial, ahora eres muy buena cocinera – la felicitó su amiga

Enserio? Me alegra mucho, quiero que Darien se sienta muy orgulloso de mi – decía la chica muy emocionada- Aunque me quede tan poco tiempo para poder tomar tus clases de cocina creo que he aprendido mucho, muchas gracias Lita!

Darien siempre ha estado muy orgulloso de ti y ahora más que eres toda una dama Serena me sorprende lo mucho que has madurado todo este tiempo- le dijo

Oh Lita que haría sin ti, gracias a ti y a las chicas he podido hacer mucho más de lo que me había podido imaginar, eres la mejor!- a la vez que se lanzaba a los brazos de Lita y la abrazaba fuertemente

Fin del Flash Back

Ese día la habían pasado juntas como hace mucho no hacían, habían salido y se habían divertido de la mejor manera, no puedo evitar que una lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla mientras la recordaba.

¿Por qué nos dejaste con este vacío tan grande?- le susurró al viento- Y el viento pareció escucharla y contestarle porque ligeramente la velocidad del viento aumentaba haciendo mover suavemente el cabello de la castaña- una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al sentir eso- siempre estarás aquí con nosotros

Así es, Serena siempre estará con nosotros- dijo una voz detrás de ella

Ella no se lo esperaba así que se asustó un poco y volteó a ver quién era la persona que perturbaba sus pensamientos, para encontrarse nada más y nada menos que con….

Darien……..- Se sorprendió mucho al verlo allí, sabía que él también iba a ese lugar pero nunca habían coincidido

Se que te sorprende verme aquí, lo siento no quise asustarte- dijo con un pequeña sonrisa

No te había visto sonreír desde que….- no sabía como decirlo

Si, lo se desde que Serena murió- dijo con algo de nostalgia, esperó a que ella dijera algo pero no lo hizo así que continuó- Estos días he soñado de una manera muy especial y real con Serena, un sueño donde me reencuentro con ella y somos felices por fin, sin embargo, después de besarnos me mira con sus tiernos ojos celestes y me dice que debo vivir mi realidad para que así ella pueda permanecer a mi lado, así que he decidido hacerle caso, si esa es la única manera en la que pueda estar conmigo lo haré.

Darien…si…tienes razón, lo que Serena quiere es que nosotros sigamos viviendo, pero mucho me temo que aunque lo hacemos ya no es lo mismo, esa felicidad desapareció

Sin embargo, hay que salir adelante y vivir lo mejor que se pueda por todo el amor y cariño que ella nos tuvo y nosotros a ella le tenemos- dijo tratando de luchar con esas lagrimas que intentaban escarpar de sus ojos

XxXxXxXxX

Mi amada bombón, a pesar de tantos años no consigo sacarte de mi mente….siempre has estado tan presente aún no puedo creer que ya no estés con nosotros, no me importaba que no estuvieras conmigo, porque se que eras feliz con él y esa era mi mejor regalo, pero ahora ya no puedo ni saber si eres feliz, porque te has ido, has partido y solo nos dejaste un enorme vacío en nuestros corazones….

Flash Back

Mi hermoso bombón dentro de poco te convertirás en el más hermoso ángel de todos- le dijo mientras ella lo veía con una gran sonrisa- Ya deseo verte con tú vestido blanco en el altar aunque no sea para casarte conmigo…

Oh Seiya, que encantador eres pero no quiero que pienses eso…..yo..

Shhh calla por favor, sabes que te amo y eso no cambiará pero sé cual es tú felicidad y me da un gran honor ser uno de los que presencie el momento en que te conviertas en la señora Chiba que siempre ha sido tú sueño y más honor todavía será llevarte al altar para entregarte a él….es un gran chico y estoy seguro de que te ama tanto o más que yo- le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla- siempre te cuidaré Serena no lo olvides, porque nunca nada, ni nadie va impedir que cuide de tú felicidad.

Fin del Flash Back

Vaya ironía, él sería el que le entregaría su mano a Darien…ja! La vida si da sorpresas, antes nunca se lo hubiera imaginado ni siquiera pero así era finalmente se había dado cuenta de que solo había un ganador y un perdedor y en ese caso él había perdido a no tener nunca el amor de su bombón, debido a que el padre de Serena había muerto él mismo se ofreció a entregársela al novio, sus hermanos decía que era masoquismo, él decía que se quería asegurar de la felicidad de su amor no correspondido.

XxXxXxXxX

Mi pequeña…deberás superar muchas pruebas…..

XxXxXxXxX

- Esos son los únicos datos que nos puede dar señora, no tiene más nada que decir?- - preguntaba Thania a una señora, mientras que su hermano anotaba todo en una libreta

- Ya le dije que eso es todo lo que se señorita- decía una pobre anciana ya cansada de todas las preguntas que le hacia aquella jovencita sobre los que fueron sus vecinos

- Esta bien, muchas gracias por su colaboración señora, ya nos tenemos que retirar, hasta luego.- Dijo Anthony mientras abría la puerta.

Una vez que ambos estaban en el auto…

- Y ahora que?- su hermana era muy rara, le hacia cada pregunta a la señora que la pobre terminó asustada con su hermana imaginándose que podía ser un extraterrestre investigando sobre la vida terrestre.

- Pues repasemos lo que hemos investigado, tenía 19 años de edad, vivió con sus padres hasta que estos murieron y se fue a vivir con una de sus amigas Rei Hino, una sacerdotisa. Al poco tiempo se mudó con su prometido Darien Chiba, un médico de gran prestigio. Se dedicaba al modelaje internacional y estudiaba derecho, era sociable, simpática y dos meses antes de su boda murió.

- Fascinante vida de modelo, no le veo nada misterioso a la vida de esa chica Thania- le interesaba el caso era verdad pero mientras más investigaban, más se convencía de que había sido, un accidente.

- Escucha tenemos también que un famoso cantante del grupo Three Lights estaba muy interesado en la chica, su nombre es Seiya Kou y canta con sus dos hermanos, al parecer este chico estaba muy enamorado de Tsukino, pudo ser que por celos haya ocasionado la muerte de esta.

- Genial. Otra historia trágica en la que matan a una modelo que esta a punto de casarse por celos, como no me lo imaginé antes?- esta investigación definitivamente cada vez le parecía más absurda pero por algún motivo le interesaba llegar al fondo de todo eso.

- Bueno esa puede ser una posibilidad, también puede ser que el novio ya no se quisiera casar con ella y para no causarle daño al decírselo, decidió matarla.- seguía comentando ella mientras anotaba todas las posibilidades

- Si claro, también pudo haber sido un ataque terrorista- contestó Anthony divertido

- Por supuesto, no hay que descartar nada, también pudo haber sido victima de un intento de secuestro planeado por los mutantes o quizás…..- Thania siguió y siguió anotando en su libreta, mientras que su hermano cada vez se reía más de todas las cosas que se le podían ocurrir a su hermana, no sabía que tan imaginativa podía llegar a ser a veces.

_Quizás si pudiera descubrir que fue lo que sucedió en ese accidente, ella podría dejarme en paz.- _pensaba Thania

XxXxXxXxX

- Que vas hacer con tus hijos?- preguntaba una mujer de cabellos negros

- Por ahora no puedo hacer más, que esperar…..

XxXxXxXxX

- Que bueno que regresa al consultorio Doctor- dijo una chica pelirroja desde su escritorio

- Muchas gracias Caty, tengo muchas cosas que hacer a partir de ahora-contestó el pelinegro con su seriedad acostumbrada

- Así es señor, por cierto hoy vino una hermosa rubia a verlo

- Una rubia dices?- " Debe ser Mina aunque me parece raro ella y las chicas saben que había tomado una vacaciones"

- Si, su nombre no me lo quiso decir, pero me dijo que le diera esto- la secretaria le tendió un pequeño sobre que él por supuesto tomó, para después entrar a su oficina.

Estaba bastante intrigado así que abrió enseguida el sobre y lo que vio lo dejó sin habla.

- Que demonios…..¿?

XxXxXxXxX

Notas finales de la: Holis no me asesinen soy inocente oU, enserio que quise atualizar antes pero se me hizo una misión imposible, sorry jeje. Espero de todo corazón que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios. Un beso enorme, cuidense y ya saben se portan mal, digo bien xD.

EmmaRiddle

Publicado: 19 de junio del 2005

_Contestación de los Review:_

Hechizera Leisa: que bueno que ya se te hace interesante jeje :p discúlpame la tardanza jajaja pero mejor tarde que nunca xD muchas gracias por tú review nn

Starlith: jajaja intento no dejarlos con la intriga ( no es cierto xD), pronto estaré de vacaciones así que actualizaré más seguido lo prometo jeje. Muchas graxxx por el review

Sailor Angel: que bueno que te gusta o así me emociono más al escribir jejeje muchas gracias nn y pues creo que tú fuiste la que menos esperó por la actualización xD.

Cuídense mutoooo….!


	4. Capítulo IV: Una carta y una reaparición

_Sailor moon no me pertenece, la dueña es la genial Naoko Takeuchi. Solo la historia escrita a continuación la inventé yo._

XxXxXx

Capítulo IV: Una carta y una reaparición.

Molly! Que bueno que te veo, contigo precisamente quería hablar- dijo una joven de cabellera negra mientras corría alcanzar a la otra chica

Rei, como has estado? Tenía mucho tiempo sin verte- dijo la chica con una agradable sonrisa

Bueno ya sabes, igual que siempre desde lo que sucedió…podríamos ir hablar algún lugar? Claro sino estas muy ocupada –dijo Rei la cual recibió como única contestación un asentimiento de la chica.

XxXxXx

Estas segura que te sientes bien Thania? – preguntaba el chico muy preocupado al ver que la chica mientras caminaban se había detenido en medio de la calle y se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos

De pronto me he sentido algo mareada, podríamos regresar al hotel, por favor?- decía la chica con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para hablar

Claro que no! Ahora mismo vamos a una clínica! – dijo el chico mientras pedía un taxi y entraba con ella a el.

No es necesario Anthony, solo necesito descansar- dijo la Thania antes de desmayarse

Acelere! No ve que llevo prisa!- gritaba Anthony desesperado al conductor, que ante la presión de los gritos aceleró el auto- " por favor hermana, otra vez no."

XxXxXx

Esto no puede estar pasando…. - se decía una y otra vez el chico mientras veía el objeto y la nota que se encontraba en sus manos.

Doctor hay una emergencia y lo están llamando a usted- dijo la secretaria rápidamente

Darien enseguida se levantó, guardó lo que antes tenía en sus manos y salió en carrera a la sala de emergencias.

" Esto no puede estar pasando y si….no"

XxXxXx

Sigo teniendo este presentimiento de que lo que sucedió no fue un accidente Rei y lo seguiré investigando hasta que lo demuestre, no importa si se me va toda la vida en ello- dijo Molly tercamente

Y que harás si descubres que no fue un accidente? Da lo mismo – volvió a insistir la pelinegra

No es lo mismo! Porque cuando descubra que no fue un accidente me encargaré de encontrar al culpable - contestó con determinación

Eso no nos devolverá a Serena….- susurró Rei

Entonces prefieres que el culpable de la muerte de Serena este por allí muy tranquilo? No se cual es tú manera de pensar pero la mía es condenar al culpable por el resto de su vida!. ¿Qué acaso no lo entiendes? Me quitaron a la mejor amiga que he tenido, a mi hermana, a la única persona que me entendía!

Y tú crees que es fácil para mi? Serena también era mi amiga, la persona que estuvo allí para mi, que jamás me falló y confió en mi hasta el último momento!

Pues no parece interesarte mucho su muerte!- le reclamó mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se iba

Tú no comprendes nada…ella sabia- murmuró mientras derramaba todas aquellas lagrimas que siempre guardaba cuando estaba frente a los demás, podían pensar que no le importaba que era muy dura con todo lo que estaba sucediendo pero eso no era verdad.

Flash back

No por favor! – le suplicaba a su amiga

Rei no puedo volver atrás…lo siento- le contestó la rubia mientras la abrazaba

Fin del flash back

XxXxXx

Camino sin un rumbo fijo, siento como mis fuerzas se van debilitando, solo sigo esa luz, oigo una dulce voz que me grita que me detenga que no continué, todo es tan confuso mis piernas se mueven por si solas y entonces oigo otra voz que me dice que siga la luz!

Mis ojos se nublan y de pronto me encuentro con un recuerdo de mi pasado

Papi! Mira tuve el mejor reconocimiento como mejor periodista juvenil- gritaba la chica con una gran sonrisa, mientras se lanzaba a brazos de su padre

Me alegra hija, serás la mejor periodista de todas- contestó un hombre rubio, de ojos azules, delgado y alto mientras abrazaba a su hija y reía con ella

Por supuesto, lo que no me gustó es que dijera juvenil ya no soy una niña-decía la chica con cara de decepción

Para los periodistas más famosos sigues siendo una adolescente y lo seguirás siendo hasta que no demuestres lo contrario – contestó su padre con una encantadora sonrisa

Y como lo hago papi, ya tengo 18 años soy toda una mujer y mis reportajes son muy leídos, me he ganado muchos premios y aún así me dominan solo para los premios juveniles- dijo entristecida

No se trata de la edad, se trata de que destaques tanto o más que los mejores, cuando logres eso ya no te tratarán como a una adolescente

Entonces te prometo que muy pronto los superaré a todos!

El recuerdo se hizo borroso y ahora se encontraba en otro lugar, otro recuerdo…

Como me veo hermano- decía una hermosa rubia del cabello liso y largo que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda y en las puntas se le hacían unos hermosos rulos, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco y daba vueltas con el mientras sonreía.

Te ves hermosa, pero aún no me superas, yo me veo mucho mejor- dijo su hermano muy divertido mientras veía la cara de su hermana con ganas de matarlo

La chica prefirió ignorar el comentario de su hermano y así que se miró al espejo y sonrió, claro que se veía linda…pero la imagen comenzó a cambiar y ya no se veía el reflejo de ella en el, sino el de otra mujer, sonriéndole. La chica sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia había hecho pedazos el espejo con su propia mano, el hermano corrió a donde ella estaba y la abrazó mientras esta lloraba.

XxXxXx

Dame un informe rápido de la paciente- decía un pelinegro a su compañero

Su nombre es Thania Nishida, tiene 21 años, es periodista, sufrió un desmayo repentino en medio de la calle, sus pulsaciones cada vez son más bajas y la trajo su hermano que estaba con ella cuando pasó todo.

No tiene un expediente médico, nada?

Su hermano dice que siempre le han dado este tipo de ataques repentinos pero ningún doctor le ha encontrado nada extraño y hace mucho que ya no los tenía- contestó el chico pelirrojo

Muy bien, veamos a la chica- dijo el pelinegro mientras ingresaba a la sala de emergencias

XxXxXx

Mira a esa chica leyendo como siempre- le decía una chica a la otra

No hace más nada que eso, como es que Tsukino era su amiga? No termino de entenderlo

Es verdad, son tan diferentes! La pobre se debió morir por tener que soportar amigas como ella- respondía la otra mientras se reían

La chica que se encontraba leyendo, podía oír perfectamente lo que aquellas chicas habían dicho, lo último que dijeron le había atravesado como dagas en el pecho y apenas estas se fueron ella comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Flash back

Mira Ami ya encontré la tienda!.- gritaba la rubia a su acompañante

Ya era hora, me estoy muriendo del cansancio- respondió con una sonrisa

Ambas entraron a la tienda, era un lugar muy bello, era una tienda de novias y había vestidos realmente preciosos, las dos estaban maravilladas con lo que veían, hasta que escucharon unas voces inconfundibles.

Que bueno que llegan chicas, tenemos mucho rato esperándolas- dijo Mina

Es que se nos perdió la tienda- decía Serena mientras sus amigas se reían

Bueno veamos los vestidos, que estamos esperando?- dijo la pelinegra mientras tomaba a Serena del brazo y la obligaba a ver los vestidos

No encuentro nada suficientemente perfecto-dijo la castaña desespera mientras veía los vestidos

Mire este señorita quizás le guste a la señorita Tsukino- le dijo la vendedora a Mina

Mina miró el vestido y lo detalló completamente

No me gusta- terminó diciendo luego de 10 minutos de examinarlo-

No puedo creer que elegir un vestido de novia lleve tanto trabajo, hemos recorrido las mejores tiendas de novias y esta es la última que nos queda y nada- comentaba algo desanimada Rei

Hay que encontrar algo! La gran Mina defensora del amor no se va a rendir hasta conseguir el mejor vestido- decía con pose victoriosa mientras sus ojos se iluminaban.

A todas les salió una gota, incluida la vendedora.

Mejor seguimos en otro momento….- decía Serena hasta que Ami la interrumpió

No, mira este-le dijo mientras le mostraba un maravilloso traje blanco, digno de una futura Reina.

Las chicas se quedaron maravilladas y empezaron a saltar de emoción, enseguida empujaron a Serena a los vestidores para que se lo probara.

Ese vestido es único en su modelo, no hay otro como ese en otra parte y es de uno de los mejores diseñadores que hay- decía la vendedora a las amigas de la chica que se encontraba en los probadores, enseguida se abrió las puertas donde se encontraba la chica y todos quedaron maravillados con lo que veían.

Es perfecto- dijo Ami viendo a su amiga y llorando de la emoción de verla con ese traje.

Fin del flash back

Mucho tiempo ha pasado desde entonces- dijo una voz a sus espaldas

La chica enseguida levantó la cabeza y se giró a donde provenía la voz, reconocía esa voz perfectamente, pero al girarse no encontró a nadie, sintió como el viento que entraba por la ventana secaba sus lágrimas y cuando cerró los ojos para poder sentir aquella sensación de bienestar que se apoderaba de ella, escuhó un leve susurro

No estás sola…

XxXxXx

Un grupo de chicas caminaban por el parque, dentro de poco anochecería…casi no había gente en ese lugar, hace poco que acababan de regresar a Japón y decidieron dar un paseo para recordar viejos momentos, cuando la rubia de cabello corto de pronto se detuvo y su mirada se clavaba en algún lugar del parque.

Que sucede Haruka?- preguntó la chica que estaba a su lado

Mira mamá Michiru, es ella, es ella!- gritaba otra jovencita mientras apuntaba al frente

Cuando esta miró no se podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, era ella…

XxXxXx

El chico que tenía aquella carta en sus manos no podía creer lo que leía, con cada palabra que leía incesantes lagrimas salían de sus ojos y el dolor en su pecho se hacia más fuerte

_Estoy segura de que cuidarás bien de la estrella de música, pensé que te gustaría conservarla, por mucho tiempo me ayudó a sentirme bien pero es mejor que ahora te la quedes tú, todos tus sueños y esperanzas para el futuro se encuentran en este mundo mi querido príncipe no lo olvides, estaré siempre a tú lado en los días de lagrimas y en los días de sonrisas, porque mi amor por ti siempre te acompañará, no importa lo que pase en el futuro._

_No importa sino puedo estar allí, siempre te cuidaré…_

_TS_

Tomó la estrella de música y la abrió, lo que escuchó a continuación fue una hermosa melodía que lo hizo sonreír mientras seguía llorando, esa estrella guardaba tanto significado para él, que le era casi imposible creer que la tenía nuevamente en sus manos.

XxXxXx

_Sólo haberte conocido, sólo haberte querido, incluso si no podemos querernos, mi corazón no te olvidará._

XxXxXx

Notas de la autora: muy bien ya me pueden matar, tardé más de un mes en actualizar! En verdad lo siento muchísimo nunca me tardo tanto, pero mi web me tiene como loca y no me deja mucho tiempo libre, espero que les haya gustado, un saludito muy grande, mucha suerte y se portan mal, digo bien xD.

EmmaRiddle

Publicado: 29 de julio del 2005

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: **Brujita**, **dianazul**, **Starlith** (adivinaste), **SereEndylove4ever**, **AlexPotter**, **RebecaBlack**, **RogerPotter**.


End file.
